V4.16
* rework |Related = * Poznámky k aktualizaci 4.16 |Prev = V4.15 |Next = V4.17 }} Ahoj, všichni! Vítejte u aktualizace 4.16. Přinášíme poměrně výraznou aktualizaci herního systému pro milovanou hadí dámu Cassiopeiu, ale jinak jsme byli se změnami ve vyvážení šampionů vcelku opatrní. Podobně jako ve verzi 4.15 se mnoho z níže uvedených změn zaměřuje na vylepšování interakcí u některých šampionů, případně čistě na staré dobré opravování chyb (přečtěte si dole kontext k odhazování na zeď!). Svět se ale netočí jenom kolem vyvážení, takže pro vás máme i pár dalších dárečků. Především Cassiopeia nedostala jenom úpravu herního systému, o které jsme se zmínili před chvílí, ale společně s Renektonem se dočkala i úpravy grafiky! K tomu si přičtěte nové úvodní obrázky pro toto pouštní duo a také pro Akali a Oriannu a máte tu patch, který potěší srdce každého milovníka hezkých obrázků. Jak jsme zmínili u předchozí aktualizace, začali jsme na živých serverech s patchováním dokončených částí Summoner's Riftu, abychom minimalizovali velikost (a dobu stahování) budoucí aktualizace Summoner's Riftu. Tyto kousky ještě nejsou samostatně použitelné a dosud nemáme pro vydání nového Riftu přesné datum, takže tato data prozatím budou jen nečinně odpočívat na vašich harddiscích. Tak, a to je ode mne vše. Dole najdete kompletní seznam úprav a až vyrazíte do Riftu, buďte opatrní – poslední dobou tam zuří spousta písečných bouří... Patrick „Scarizard“ Scarborough Hlavní *Herní oznámení (o killing sprees, úkolech na mapě apod.) prošla grafickou úpravou! *Na ukazatelích zdraví minionůa věží se nyní zobrazuje síla štítu. *Krátce po vydání aktualizace 4.16 bude spuštěn náš další speciální herní režim – Vyzdvižení (Ascension)! Více informací přineseme již brzy, čekejte tedy na zprávu s kompletními podrobnostmi! Změny u šampiónů *Upravené příběhy u šampiónů: * * * * * * * * * Jak jsme zmínili dříve, tým výtvarníků se věnuje dlouhodobé snaze aktualizovat naše nejstarší hlavní obrázky. Pár dalších čerstvých obrázků přinášíme i v této aktualizaci. Ano, podobná slova jsme použili i v poznámkách k patchi 4.15. *Následující šampioni obdrželi aktualizované hlavní obrázky: * * * * Historie zápasů *Grafy pod výsledkovou tabulí byly souhrnně označeny jako záložka Přehled zápasu. *Přidali jsme záložku pro Hráčské sestavy. Na ni budou zpětně doplněna všechna utkání od vydání v rámci patche 4.14 a budou se zde nacházet následující údaje: *Pořadí nakoupených předmětů (včetně případného prodeje) *Pořadí schopností (včetně Kha'Zixových evolucí) *Runy *Masteries *Sekce Údaje o zápasu byla přesunuta na vlastní záložku, která nese označení Statistiky. *Graf výhody na záložce Přehled zápasu nyní u režimu Dominion zobrazuje výhodu v bodech místo výhody ve zlaťácích (a stejně tomu bude i v chystaném speciálním herním režimu Vyzdvižení). Tato změna se bude týkat zápasů odehraných od aktualizace 4.16 dále. Opravy chyb *Opraveno několik menších bugů s aktualizačním programem a hlavní stránkou, včetně bugu který způsoboval zobrazování se kurzoru jako zvětšující ikonky. *Provedli jsme celou řadu úprav a oprav u přepracovaného systému chatu dle vašich připomínek: *Okna soukromého chatu opět zobrazují, zda je uživatel online. *Seznamy skupinových chatů také zobrazují, zda jsou uživatelé online. *Byla zvětšena velikost oken skupinového chatu. *Okna soukromých i skupinových chatů lze minimalizovat kliknutím na horní lištu chatovacího okna *Posuvník u seznamu přátel byl upraven, aby bylo snadnější na něj kliknout a přetáhnout jej. *Hráčům, kterým hra spadla během zápasu, by se mělo pokaždé objevit tlačítko „Opětovné připojení“. *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které drak způsoboval větší než zamýšlené poškození. *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které se ve vzácných případech na výsledkové tabuli neobjevovaly některé předměty zakoupené nepřítelem. *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které opětovně připojeným hráčům občas ve hře zmizely modely několika (ne všech) pastí rozmístěných pomocí příslušné schopnosti. Obchod Novinky v obchodě: *Galactic *Guardian of the Sands Šampióni ; *Vydán během tohoto patche. ; Jednou z hlavní Cassiopeiných charakteristik bylo vysoké DPS a hojné používání jedu. Tyto rysy však vedly k velice agresivní hře, se kterou se soupeři mohli pochopitelně jen obtížně vyrovnávat (VZHLEDEM K POSTUPNÉMU POŠKOZOVÁNÍ). Uvědomili jsme si, že chceme-li zachovat obě tyto stránky, díky nimž je Cassi jedinečná, musíme vztah mezi nimi změnit. Hlavní novinkou této aktualizace je fakt, že klíčem ke Cassiopeině potenciální vysoké síle je její nová pasivní schopnost – Aspect of the Serpent. Tím, jak Cassi v průběhu zápasu aplikuje na nepřátelské šampiony jed, nabírá postupně na síle a zpřístupňuje si bonusové atributy, díky čemuž jsou její Twin Fang čím dál tím nebezpečnější. Tento nový aspekt (heh) posilování do závěrečné fáze hry nám poskytuje možnost, jak jí ponechat onen „absurdně vysoký útočný potenciál“, kterým se proslavila. Na oplátku je teď v úvodu hry o něco slabší než dříve, ale nenechte se mýlit – ke konci utkání by měl z Cassiopeie být jeden z nejnebezpečnějších šampionů v Lize. *Textury Cassiopeina základního modelu a skinů byly aktualizovány. *Cassiopein základní úvodní obrázek byl aktualizován. *Cassiopeia dostala zbrusu nový dabing. *Cassiopein příběh v herním klientovi byl aktualizován. ; *Textury Renektonova základního modelu a skinů Galactic Renekton, Outback Renekton a Bloodfury Renekton byly aktualizovány. ; * ® schopnost má sekundární zaměřovací indikátor, který ukazuje dosah odraženého projektilu. ; * (W) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které přerušení Valkyrie zastavilo Corkiho pohyb, ale přesto došlo k rozšíření pole poškození Valkýrou. ; Pokračujeme v odstraňování nesrovnalostí u schopnosti GNAR! a jejího odhazování na zeď. Stejně jako v případě změn u Poppy a Vayne, které najdete níže, budeme sledovat dopady těchto úprav a budeme připraveni v případě potřeby adekvátně zasáhnout. * ® nyní dochází ke kolizím i s hráči vytvořenými překážkami (Aniviina schopnost Crystallize, Azirův Emperor's Divide, Jarvanova Cataclysm a Trundlův Pillar of Ice). Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které použití schopnosti GNAR! na sprintující jednotku sice zrušilo její pohyb, ale v případě zásahu zdi ji neomráčilo. ; * (Q) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které bylo způsobováno poškození cíli i v případě, pokud došlo k zastavení Bladesurge uprostřed sprintu. ; Chtěli jsme sem napsat nějaký vtípek, ale Poppy žádné nezná. Druhá část ze tří. * (E) nyní dochází ke kolizím i s hráči vytvořenými překážkami (Aniviina schopnost Crystallize, Azirův Emperor's Divide, Jarvanova Cataclysm a Trundlův Pillar of Ice) ; Řekněme to na rovinu: nejsme si 100% jistí, jaký dopad bude tato změna mít, protože lze jen těžko zjistit, kolik náhodné energie tak Shen v týmových soubojích získával. Pokud by se ukázalo, že potřebuje tuto úpravu něčím vynahradit, rádi mu vyhovíme, ale není zkrátka slušné, aby se při získávání energie spoléhal na chybu. * (E) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které získával Shen bonusovou energii při tauntování mrtvých šampionů. ; Ve verzi 4.13 jsme zavedli čárový indikátor (podobný jako u Xeratha) místo původního kruhového v domnění, že se tím zvýší přesnost používání a hráči budou spokojenější. Jak se ovšem ukázalo, ani jedna z těchto věcí se nestala (JEJDA), takže se vracíme k původní podobě. Díky vám všem za zpětnou vazbu! * (Q) čárový indikátor byl odstraněn (nyní je opět používán původní kruhový ukazatel dosahu). ; Jako kdyby toho hráči za Vayne ještě neměli dost... Třetí část ze tří. * (E) nyní dochází ke kolizím i s hráči vytvořenými překážkami (Aniviina schopnost Crystallize, Azirův Emperor's Divide, Jarvanova Cataclysm a Trundlův Pillar of Ice). ; K této opravě jsme se nerozhodli kvůli energii, ale aby se Tides of Blood chovaly tak, jak to od nich hráči očekávali. Budeme sledovat, zda se kvůli tomu Vladové náhodou neutrhnou ze řetězu, ale každopádně by teď měli být méně žízniví. * (E) nyní správně zvyšuje léčení Vladimirovým Spell Vampem (a Lifestealem). ; Tím, že se Strážce času vrátil zpět do středu pozornosti, jsme si uvědomili, že je na čase, aby hráči měli možnost poznat, kdy na ně zaměřil svou pozornost. * ® obrazovka cíle se nyní trochu zabarví. Summoner kouzla ; *Příkazy k pohybu budou platit i poté, co dojde ke Flashi ve stejném směru.